User talk:John-E/Archive1
Welcome To REdwall Wiki! Welcome John-E to Redwall ABbey/WIki! I am also an otter, but i'm an archer. How's it going? I hope you have a great time here mate!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Abbey! If you like fan fiction, click here! Also, drag the shoutbox to the side of the screen and set it to 20. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Swordwielding otter How did you end up on the Narnia Wiki from here? as for the sig, I'll show you in a bit when I have some more time. *'Ere you are, chap. If you meant this bally signature: ( ) Then 'ere's the instructions. First you jolly well create this page: User:John-E/sig. Then you paste this in your new page: ~ [[User:John-E|''' John-E ']] talk To leave the sig, you just put the flippin' page name inside of these: so you'll type . Pretty good, wot wot? ~Arvan Well, hello, and welcome to the wiki! My name is Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG or Kailee. I see you're kinda new here, so f you have any troubles, feel free to ask any of the users on here! Also, if you would like a picture of your character, there are LOTS of artists here. Here's a few: User:Sambrook the otter User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Ferretmaiden User:Frentiza the ferret User:Bluestripethewild User:Mauran Axestripe User:Neildown User:MERLOCK User:Long Patrol Girl Well, hope you have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sig I fixed your flippin' sig page. If you still want it deleted, feel jolly well free. hey! why dont you get on the shout box and talk to me?! oh and you got to like more or preferences or something to find it. its like a chat, and i usually find me self alone :(. Anyways, you edited the wearet page-do you think it would fit under like the weasel and ferret etc. categories? write me back-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, John-E. It's support from guys like you that really helps me keep on writing more. I've been told that my story is long many times!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi matey! whats up? I'm Ferretmaiden but all my friends call me Meeka! hope you enjoy yourself here! please read my Fanfic, "Folgrim's Past"! if you want to see some of my art go here: User:Ferretmaiden/Ferretmaiden's Art--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Category Category:Fan Artists now exists. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) huh? what ''are you talking about? archive? what archive?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Timeline You're going to have to explain what's confusing, I find nothing confusing at all. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I want them! Pretty Please......... Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) As someone who is very familiar with the timeline John, I'm still not seeing it. If you proceed with any changes be prepared to back them up. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure, mate. Your character can be in my story. It may take a bit before he gets there, though.--Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 21:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! Eulalia!! 16:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC)